


Multi Verse Earth 6

by KiwiEarper084



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Grey's Anatomy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiEarper084/pseuds/KiwiEarper084
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. Read to find out what this is about.





	Multi Verse Earth 6

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is part of a lager multi verse so all my stories will be connected in some way.  
It doesn't have chapters and each story can be read individually unless linked in the summary.  
Archive warnings may change in later parts.
> 
> Some Characters will be OOC.

Earth Six

Part One

Grey had been moving through the hotel unnoticed by the others that were there for weeks until someone ran straight into her. She hadn’t been paying attention to what was happening around her. She was thinking about how to create a sustainable food source. She had also been thinking about the fact that there were almost no medical supplies.

“Who are you? How’d you get in here without anyone seeing you?” the young girl that had run into her asked. She had met almost all the people that they had let in through the gates to the hotel. She hadn’t met the girl she had just ran into though.

“I’ve been here for a while. I’ve just kept to myself and avoided running into people,” Grey answered. She had seen the younger girl and her family arrive at the hotel. She had also kept an eye on the gates to see if there were any people there that would threaten what they were obviously trying to create. She had only spotted two people that concerned her and they had been let in. 

“How long have you been here for?” the girl asked wondering if the girl had been there before her and her family had gotten there. She then looked at her more closely and could tell that she had seen what was happening outside the walls of the hotel which meant that at some point she had been out there.

“I’ve been here a few weeks almost a month,” Grey answered. She knew that the girl had only asked her that to find out if she had been there before they had gotten to the hotel. She had seen the girl and her family talking to people at the gate to the hotel and had a feeling that the girl in front of her had talked to most of the people there before letting them in.

“So, you saw me and my family when we got here,” the girl stated before saying that her name was Alicia. 

Grey then told the girl her name. They then talked for a while about what had happened to them and where they had been when it had all started. She then realized how much she had missed having someone to talk to. She then heard someone coming and looked behind Alicia and saw one of the men that had been with them. She wasn’t sure whether he was Alicia’s step dad or he wasn’t.

“Alicia who are you talking to?” the man called. He seemed like he didn’t want her talking to strangers. Grey just wanted to disappear but she knew that if she did that then it probably wouldn’t go well.

“Travis this is Grey. I just ran into her, she was here for a while before we got here so I was just talking to her to find out more about what’s been happening around here,” Alicia stated. She knew that he probably won’t like her talking to a random stranger she had run into while wandering around the hotel alone.

“So, you just started talking to a random stranger you ran into while walking around alone. She could have been anyone and she could have hurt you,” Travis stated. He then took a closer look at the girl Alicia had run into. He noticed almost instantly that she had a knife at her waist and that made him nervous about what she was going to use it for.

Grey noticed him look at the knife she carried and knew that he would think that she would use it on people even though she would only use it on walkers. She looked at him closely and she saw that he seemed to be preoccupied with something else. This made her wonder what he was thinking about and whether it had something to do with the two men she was suspicious of. She had seen that it was him that had made the others let the two of them in.

“Look I know you’re worried about me walking into someone who’s going to try and hurt me but I don’t think that Grey is one of those people,” Alicia stated. She didn’t like the fact that Travis didn’t seem to trust her to be by herself. She didn’t trust him much either since he had made them keep Chris with them even though he had tried to kill her.

“She has a knife at her waist and you don’t think that it’s possible that she could hurt you or someone else?” Travis asked. Grey couldn’t believe that he had just walked up and said that she would hurt someone.

“We are in the middle of fighting a war against people who come back from the dead and others who will try to take what we have. Yet you think I’m going to hurt someone when I don’t have to,” Grey stated. She could tell that Alicia didn’t like him very much either but there was something else in her eyes when she looked at him. It made her think that something had happened between the two of them that Alicia hadn’t liked.  
“That doesn’t mean you won’t hurt anyone,” Travis retorted. He had seen how his son had acted and that made him more cautious around people. He had seen how quickly people could go from walking around minding their own business to trying to kill people and stealing from them. He didn’t want to see Chris, Nick or Alicia getting hurt because he missed something.

“I don’t hurt people unless I have to. Which means that you and your family are safe from me. I have everything I need I don’t need to hurt anyone,” Grey answered. She had a feeling that he wasn’t going to believe her and she was going to have to avoid walking into him.

“Alicia, I want you to come with me. Your mom was asking for you she needs help with the injured that we let through the gate,” Travis said. 

Alicia looked from Travis to Grey before she followed him back to where they were keeping the injured. She had wanted to stay and talk to Grey more because she had a feeling that she would know the hotel the best out of anyone there. She also wanted to know if she could teach her how to use the knife she had so she could defend herself not only against the undead but against people who tried to hurt her.  
She didn’t know that much about medicine and neither did her mom they were basically just patching up people the best they could. That’s when she spotted Grey moving around at the edges of the large group of people. She saw that she was studying the people that were there and she then wondered whether Grey had any medical training because if she did it would help a lot. She then saw her move towards one of the two men that they had let in that she hadn’t wanted to let in.  
She wanted to know what she was going to do so she moved closer to see if she could hear what was going on. She then heard one of the men asking her if she could fix his shoulder. She then heard Grey say that she might be able to fix it depending on what the damage was. As she watched she saw the other guy put his hand on the gun that was sitting next to him and that made her nervous.  
She noticed that Grey pause the second the guy put his hand on his gun and then she heard her tell the guy to move his hand away from the gun or she wouldn’t help his friend.

Grey was looking at the guy’s shoulder. She saw that Alicia was watching and listening to what was happening. She saw Alicia look at the other guy who was with the guy she was treating. Then she saw that he had his hand on his gun so she told him that unless he took his hand off the gun she wasn’t going to treat his friend. She couldn’t risk him firing a shot and scaring everyone in the room. It wasn’t something any of them needed at that point.  
She waited for him to move his hand away from the gun before she turned her attention back to his friend. She felt around his shoulder and knew that he had dislocated it. She was nervous about relocating it since his friend seemed like he wanted to shoot anyone that hurt them. She thought about moving them somewhere else but that wouldn’t work since she was trying to blend in and not be seen by Travis.

“Your shoulder is dislocated and I need to put it back in place but it is going to hurt a lot. There’s nothing I can do about the pain your about to feel just know that it will be over soon and your shoulder will be fine,” Grey told him. She just hoped that his friend didn’t shoot her while she tried to fix his dislocated shoulder.

She grabbed his elbow and put one hand over his shoulder before she quickly twisted it hard popping it back into place. She then heard his friend cock his gun and looked up to see that it was pointed at her chest. She waited to see whether he was going to put it down or not but when she saw that he wasn’t going to lower it she looked at his friend for help. He just seemed to look at her like he had no idea what was going on.  
She watched him closely. It only took her a few seconds to see that his finger was on the trigger and the safety was off. She had to think fast about whether she would see what he was going to do or whether she was going to tackle him and try to get the gun away from him. With one last look around her she decided that it would be best if she got the gun away from him so that he wouldn’t be able to shoot anyone.  
She lunged forward without warning gabbing the gun and pointing it at the celling. It went off and people panicked like they always did when something unexpected happened. She ripped the gun out of his hands tuning the safety on and slinging it over her shoulder so that she could take it away from where everyone was. She saw that his friend didn’t like the fact that she had taken their weapon away.

She braced herself for a fight because she wasn’t sure whether he was going to attack her or not. She kept a close eye on him as she slowly backed away making sure that there was no way he would be able to get the gun off her. It was when she was almost about to turn away from him that he lunged at her swinging at her head. She hadn’t expected it at that moment so the blow caught her off guard.  
It made her slightly dizzy but she recovered quickly and was, able to block his next blow before striking back at him. She hit him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. His friend who she had just helped decided to step in then and grabbed a bat that had been lying next to him that she hadn’t seen. She watched him closely because she knew that since he had that he could do some serious damage but with his shoulder being injured it was less likely.

Alicia just watched in shock as the two men Grey was talking to decided, to attack her. She had seen her get the gun away from them so they were now only down to a baseball bat and their hands. She could tell that Grey had been in fights before because she was watching the guy with the bat more closely. She wanted to help her but she knew there was nothing that she could do that didn’t put her in danger.  
She then thought about getting her mom or Travis to get rid of the two men but she had no idea where either of them where. She then saw Nick as he walked over to her. She was wondering whether he was coming to tell her something or whether he was there to ask her about how the fight had started.

“How’d the fight start?” Nick asked as he walked over to his sister. He was wondering whether he would have to step in and try to stop it or not. He then saw someone he didn’t recognize fighting the two men that their step dad had made them let in. He had wanted them gone even before they had set foot in the hotel and he had told Travis that when he had let them in.

“One of the guy’s Travis let in had a bad shoulder and the girl he’s fighting fixed it and took their gun away from them before the other guy shot her with it,” Alicia explained. She could tell that her brother was trying to decide whether he should step in or not. She was hoping that he didn’t because she didn’t want him to get hurt.

“Do you know the girl who’s fighting them I haven’t seen her around here before?” Nick asked looking over at his sister. He didn’t recognize the girl and like his sister he had met almost all the people that they had let in through the gate and the few that they had found in the hotel itself.

“I ran into her today she’s been here for a while. She was here before we got here she just would rather stay in the background and observe then be around people,” Alicia told him knowing that he didn’t exactly trust strangers. She looked at him to see what he was thinking and it looked more to her like he was going to observe rather than step in.

“So, she has managed to go unnoticed in this hotel for a long time which means that she would know this place better than anyone,” Nick stated. She could see that he was thinking about something and she had a feeling she knew what it was that he was thinking about.

“I know what you’re thinking and I will talk to her about having her help us clear the hotel of walkers but I’m not sure what she’s going to say,” Alicia stated. She saw that he seemed surprised by the fact that she had managed to figure out what he had been thinking. She had grown up with him so she didn’t quite understand why he was surprised by the fact that she had known what he had been thinking.

“If she helps us we should be able to get it done twice as face since it looks like she can fight really, well against normal people which means that the walkers wouldn’t stand a chance,” Nick commented as he turned his attention back to the fight. He then saw her take a hard blow to the chest as she dropped to the ground. He was then about to go over to help her take down the guys who were attacking her but she stood up before he could even move.

Grey knew that the hit to her chest was going to bruise but she wasn’t going to let the men get away with what they were doing. She swung hard at one of them aiming for his head. The second she hit him he dropped to the ground unconscious. She then turned her attention to his friend who had the bat. He was about to swing and she watched closely to see where he was aiming so she could block it. She then saw that he was looking around him and she was worried that he was going to go after the people surrounding them.  
She knew that she had to do something but she had to get rid of the gun she had across her back so they didn’t get their hands on it. She had to look around to find somewhere she could put it or someone she could give it to that wouldn’t use it. She then saw that Alicia was watching the fight and that gave her a way of getting rid of the gun. She slowly backed towards where Alicia was standing making sure that the man with the bat followed her.  
She was careful not to walk into anyone and kept an eye on the people around her to make sure that none of them decided to step in since it would only make the situation worse. As she got closer to Alicia she heard the young guy standing next to her ask her what was going on and why she was backing towards them. She didn’t hear a reply which meant that Alicia was more focused on what was happening than the guys question. She glanced behind her to see how close she was to Alicia and when she was close enough she turned to her taking the gun from where it was slung across her back.

“I need you to take this I don’t trust anyone else in here with it. Don’t worry it won’t go off they safety is on I just can’t risk them getting it back,” she told Alicia.

“Okay,” Alicia said as she took the gun off Grey. She saw that Nick didn’t seem to like the fact that she was now holding a loaded gun even though the safety was on. She thought for a moment about handing it to him but she knew that it would only be a distraction for Grey if a stranger was holding on to the gun even though that stranger was her brother. She kept hold of it watching to see how getting rid of the gun was going to help Grey fight him.  
As she watched the guy swung the bat hard into Grey’s chest but it was like she didn’t even notice it because she just kept watching him. It was like she was waiting for the right moment to strike back. She then saw the guy swing at her legs and that’s when Grey struck back. As she watched she saw Grey swing at his chest and he dropped and as he dropped her brought her knee up hitting him right in the face.  
She then waited to see if the man was going to get up or not. When she realized that he wasn’t going to she walked up to Grey handing the gun back to her. She didn’t want to have it on her if Travis or her mom walked in. She knew that they didn’t think that she could look after herself even though she had been for a while. She had also been the one who had looked after her brother when their mom hadn’t been there.

“What happened here?” Tavis questioned as him and Maddison walked in. He then noticed that the girl Alicia had run into was holding a gun and then he saw two men unconscious. He walked straight up to her and tried to take the gun away from her but she backed away making sure that he couldn’t grab it.

“Alicia what happened?” Maddison asked knowing that they hadn’t paid any attention to what Travis had asked them. She noticed how the other girl that was with them reacted to Travis which meant that they must have met before. She noticed that Alicia was watching him and the other girl to see what was going to happen so she repeated her question.

“The two guy’s Travis let in were causing trouble Grey help one of them and his friend tried to shoot her for it. She took the gun away from them and that started a fight that she ended,” Alicia answered. She could tell just by the look on Travis’s face that he really didn’t believe what she had just said.

“Is that really what happened?” Travis asked turning to Nick completely ignoring the fact that Grey was right there and could answer his question. He wanted the truth so he asked Nick rather than Grey or Alicia. He wanted to take the gun away from Grey since he didn’t trust her and didn’t want her holding a gun.

“That’s what happened,” Nick stated. He could see that Travis didn’t seem to trust his sister or Grey. It didn’t make sense to him since he hadn’t even met Grey yet but he trusted her since he could tell that Alicia trusted her and he trusted his sister. He had seen that she was going to protect them and help them even if she had only met Alicia and Travis that day. He could also see that her and his sister were going to be good friends from what had happened they seem to trust each other even though they had barely known each other more than a day. 

“What’s going to happen to the gun?” Maddison asked looking towards Grey who had it slung over her shoulder. She could see that her and Travis weren’t going to get along very well no matter what happened. She had to know what was going to happen to the gun though.

“I will get rid of it somewhere away from here so that no one can get their hands on it. It may be easier to kill walkers with a gun but it’s also more dangerous in the wrong hands,” Grey stated. She knew that if she tried to hide it somewhere in the hotel then someone could find it and choose to use it to try take over the hotel.

“I’ll go with you I want to make sure you actually get rid of it,” Travis stated. Alicia saw Grey’s reaction to his statement and knew that she didn’t want him to come with her since she didn’t trust him.

“I would rather go alone since how will I know that you won’t go out some other time and bring it back?” Grey questioned.

“Why would I put my family in danger by bringing it back?” Travis countered.

“You wouldn’t put you family in danger you would go out and find it if you thought something or someone was threatening them which would put others in danger,” Grey stated. She could tell that the others knew that she was right.  
“How do we know that you won’t just go out, pretend to drop the gun and bring it back in?” Travis asked. He really didn’t trust her and didn’t want her to be, in charge of getting rid of the gun.

“Why would I bring the gun back in. There is no reason for me to do that,” Grey stated. She just wanted to get out of there. She liked it better when no one knew she was there it made things so much easier for her.

“Fine but if you go alone we check you when you come back before you are let through the gate,” Maddison stated trying to stop a fight breaking out between Travis and Grey. She looked at him to make sure he agreed with what she had said because it seemed like he was the only one with a problem.

“Are you going to be okay going out by yourself?” Alicia asked knowing that anything could happen to her out there. She had seen how well Grey could fight but she still had to ask since she would be alone and there were a lot of bad people out there that would want the gun.

“I’ll be fine I know how to protect myself and I know to be more cautious around broken down cars and shops because there is a higher chance of running into people,” Grey reassure her knowing that it probably wouldn’t help much. She knew what it was like meeting someone and wanting to get to know them just to have them disappear. She had tried to find the people she had grown up with but she hadn’t been able to find any trace of them anywhere.  
She left to go and get some supplies since she knew that she had to be prepared for anything to happen. She had seen firsthand how people reacted when the dead had started coming back and she had seen how unpredictable people became. She knew that most people it would be fight or flight that would kick in but she only had fight or die. She had never run from a fight because she had always been protecting people. She also knew that she was going to get into trouble because she couldn’t just stand by and let someone die if there was anything she could do to help them.  
She packed what she knew she would need and took an empty bag with her. She was planning on looking for supplies. She grabbed her keys and her helmet before heading for the gate. She didn’t keep her motorcycle within the gate because she didn’t want to risk someone damaging it so she had hidden it somewhere. She noticed the looks she got she some of the other people in the hotel since to them she was a stranger that had just shown up out of nowhere.

“Hold up what do you think you’re doing?” one of the men at the gate asked her. She knew that they would want to know why she was leaving. She knew that it was because not many people left the hotel other than getting supplies.

“I’m going out to look for supplies and get rid of a gun that can’t be kept in the hotel,” Grey told them. They seemed to look at her closely before the moved to open the gate for her. She knew that they must have seen that she had an empty bag with her.  
She knew that she would have to walk for a while before she could get to her motorbike that she had hidden. As she walked along the edge of a road she looked for abandon cars so that she could gather up supplies from them. She found one but it didn’t have anything they needed in it so she moved on. Just as she was getting close to her hiding spot she saw something move.  
She walked closer to get a better look at what it was. Then she saw that it was a person and she froze not sure whether it was a walker or not. She moved slowly forward before she realized that it was a person and they were still alive. She was moving closer when she heard, the sound of a car engine. She moved forward slower but then the car seemed to stop and the engine was turned off. It confused her for a moment until she realized that the person in the car must have seen the accident as well and had either stopped to help or stopped to kill the injured person.  
She moved slowly closer to see if she could get a better view of what was happening. She saw a woman get out of the car and walk over to the person who was injured. She then waited to see if anyone else got out of the car. She then saw that there was another person with the woman it was a young guy. As she watched. She also saw a girl get out of the car and walk over to where the woman was standing.  
She moved closer to see if she could get a better look at the person who was injured but as she moved she saw that the guy had spotted her and she froze not knowing what was going to happen. She saw the young guy start to walk over to her. She had been crouched down moving slowly but after he spotted her she stood up and walked over to him making sure that she didn’t reach for the gun that was across her back. She didn’t want to give them a reason to hurt her.

“Who are you?” the guy asked. He then spotted the gun across her back and put his hand on the gun he had at his waist. He could tell that she wasn’t that much younger than him and that made him wonder why she was out there alone.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Grey stated. She didn’t know if she wanted them knowing who she was since she wasn’t sure if she trusted them yet. She then tried to walk past him so she could see how badly injured the person was that she had spotted but she was grabbed by him and had a gun pressed against her back.

“Don’t move or I will shoot you,” the guy told her. She didn’t move but she did have a better view of the injured person. She saw that it was a young female and she had been in some sort of car accident and had been left there. She could see other footprints around her which meant that the people she had been with had just left her there to die. Or they had hit her and dumped her there.

As she looked closer she started to see what the girl’s injuries where and she could tell that she needed immediate medical attention. This made her wonder if either the woman or the girl knew anything about medicine. As she looked closer she realized that the woman and the young girl were related. She then noticed that the woman seemed to know a small amount of medicine but she could tell almost instantly that she was used to having the supplies that she needed to do anything.

“Bellamy can you get some of the supplies we have out of the car?” the young girl called. That’s when Grey realized that they had no idea that she was there and the young guy Bellamy was the only one who had spotted her. She knew that now the other two, were going to find out that she was there. There was no way he could get supplies and hold the gun to her back at the same time.

“I can’t do that Clarke,” Bellamy answered waiting for her to realize that there was someone else there with them. He had thought they would have noticed by now that they weren’t alone but he then figured that they were more focus on the injure girl than anything else. He then realized that he has just told whoever he had the gun to the name of one of the people he was with. 

“Why can’t you…” Clarke trialed off when she noticed that Bellamy had a gun pointed at someone. She looked at the girl he had the gun on noticing that she was only slightly older than herself. She saw that the girl seemed to be looking at the injured girl and wasn’t paying much attention to Bellamy even though he had a gun press into her back.

“Are you going to tell us who you are or not?” Bellamy questioned. He wanted an answer. He looked at Abby. Clarke’s mom to see if she had noticed that they had stopped paying attention to the injured girl and were now focus on the stranger they had found. He could see that she hadn’t.

“Why should I tell you who I am?” Grey questioned. They hadn’t exactly given her a reason to trust them. One of them was holding a gun to her back telling her that if she moved he would shoot her. She noticed that the woman hadn’t noticed what was going on and was still focus on helping the young girl who was injured.

“If you don’t I pull the trigger,” Bellamy stated. He noticed that the young girl didn’t seem to think that him saying that was a good, idea.

Grey knew that he was trying to be threatening and on probably anyone else it would have probably worked but she wasn’t worried about him shooting her since she had been shot before. She had also had a lot happen to her in her life and it meant that she reacted differently to a lot of situations including this.

“Do you really think that threatening to shoot me will get me to tell you who I am?” she questioned. She felt the gun press harder against her back. She knew that she was starting to annoy him but she could also tell that he was listening to the younger girl in front of him. That was the only reason he wasn’t pulling the trigger.

“Bellamy get the supplies that my mom needs out of the car I’ll talk to her and try to get her to tell me who she is,” Clarke ordered. She could see that Bellamy pressing the gun to the girls back wasn’t going to do anything. This only made her wonder what they girl had gone through to not be afraid of being shot.

She waited for Bellamy to move before she walked up to the girl. She could see that Bellamy was keeping an eye on what was going on. He really didn’t seem to trust the strange girl that had shown up. She could see that the girl was also watching Bellamy and she could see that she didn’t trust him either.  
She then took a closer look at her and noticed that she had a gun across her back and a knife at her waist. She half expected her to move to get either the knife or the gun. She saw that the girl had her hands where they could see them which made it less likely for one of them to over react and hurt her.  
She was wondering what the girl was thinking because she kept looking at the girl who was lying injured behind them. She could tell that she didn’t know the injured girl. She then noticed a long scar running up the girls arm and as she looked more she noticed that the girl was cover in scars some looked old, some looked relatively new which made her wonder what had happened to her.

“Can you tell me who you are and what you’re doing wandering around out her by yourself?” Clarke asked hoping that she would get an answer.

“I’m out here to get supplies. I was walking along when I saw the injured girl then you guys pulled up so I stayed back to observe to see what was going to happen,” Grey answered. She didn’t tell the girl her name yet since she wanted to see if she was going to believe her story first. If she did then she knew that she would be able to trust her. She also didn’t say that she was there to get rid of the gun she was holding since she didn’t know what sort of reaction that would get.

“Okay, so what’s your name. You already know my name thanks to Bellamy and you know his name since I yelled at him. I’m guessing that you know that the woman with us is my mom. Her name’s Abby,” Clarke told her knowing that if she showed the girl that she could trust her it was make if more likely that she would get a name.

“Grey,” Grey answered. She trusted them enough to know her last name but she wasn’t going to tell anyone her full name until she had been around them for a while and really did trust them. She couldn’t help but look over at the injured girl lying there. She saw her move. As she looked closer she realized that the girl was starting to wake up and that meant that she was about to start screaming. She was going to be in pain and the people she had been with had abandoned her so she would also be scared.

“What is it?” Clarke asked noticing that all of Greys attention was now on the injured girl. She could tell that something was wrong. She then looked at the injured girl to see if she could see what Grey could. She didn’t see anything that worried her.

“She’s starting to wake up which means that she about to start screaming and if there are any dead walking around here her screaming will attract them,” Grey told her. She looked at Clarke to see if she realized how bad it could get if there were walkers attracted to where they were. She looked at them after thinking that and noticed that Clarke was carrying a knife, Bellamy had a gun but no knife and Abby didn’t seem to be armed at all.  
Seeing this made her wonder where they had come from because it didn’t look to her like they had been living in their car. That meant that they must have been somewhere protected if they had come out barely armed. It started to make her wonder what they were doing out there in the first place. She had a feeling that they were out looking for food since it was the only thing other than water that would be important enough to leave a secure place.

“What do you suggest we do about it?” Bellamy questioned as he walked over to them. The way he said it meant that he was considering just shooting her so that they could leave.

“I can knock her out without hurting her which should stop her from screaming,” Grey told them. She could see that Bellamy didn’t seem to want to spend much more time there which meant that he hadn’t been out of where ever their base was very much. She looked at Clarke to see what she was thinking.

“If you can make her stay quite do it we can’t risk her attracting walkers to where we are,” Clarke told her before moving so that Grey could get past her. She then looked at Bellamy to see that he didn’t agree with her letting Grey go over to the injured girl. She knew that if he had his way he would just shoot her and they would leave.

“Do you really trust her to do what she says she going to do?” Bellamy questioned. He had met Clarke a week after it had happened since then they had moved around a bit until they had found somewhere safe. He thought that she trusted people to easily.

“I think that she isn’t someone who is going to try anything since there’s three of us and one of her,” Clarke told him. She didn’t believe that the girl they had run into would be taken down by the three of them though. There was no way she was going to let Bellamy think that she would be a threat to them since he would probably take things into his own hands and shoot her.

Grey walked over to crouch down next to the young girl. She got a weird look from Abby who had only just realized that she had been there. She saw her look over at her daughter to see what was going on. She glanced at Clarke to see her nod which obviously told her mom that she could be trusted and she wasn’t going to be a threat.  
She then looked back at the injured girl. She looked to see what her injuries were and how bad they were. She could see that the girl had broken ribs, bad bruising and a puncture wound to her leg which told her that she had been in the passenger seat because of where the injury was. She took a moment to check that the girl didn’t have a broken collar bone before she put pressure on a pressure point there. She made sure that the pressure was enough to make the girl lose consciousness again so that she couldn’t alert walkers and wouldn’t’ be in too much pain while they treated her.  
She looked around to see what was around them. She then looked to see what Bellamy was holding so that she could get an idea of what medical supplies they would have access to. She saw that he was only holding bandages. She had a feeling though that they had more supplies than that but they didn’t want her to know so that they wouldn’t have to worry about her stealing their supplies.

“What did you do?” Abby asked the stranger crouch next to her. She looked at her closely to see if she could tell how old she was. She also tried to figure out how long she had been out on the road for. She noticed that her clothing didn’t look very dirty and she didn’t look dehydrated or like she was looking for food or water. She then noticed that the girl had faint scars that she could see. It made her wonder about what she had gone through before the world as they knew it seemed to end.

“I made sure that she stayed unconscious so that she couldn’t scream and alert the walkers that are here,” Grey answered. She saw that the woman was looking at her like she was insane. She knew that it was because she had shown up out of nowhere. 

“Mom it’s okay,” Clarke stated. She could tell that her mom hadn’t even noticed that Grey was there. She saw that the girl had stopped moving she had also seen that Grey had look at Bellamy to see what he was holding. It made her think about whether she was looking at him to see what supplies they had to see if she could steal any or whether she was looking to see what they had to help the injured girl.  
She wanted to know what Grey was thinking. She wanted to trust her even though they had only just met. The only reason she didn’t trust her was because they had run into other people while they had been out looking for supplies and had been attacked for what they had. She had a feeling though that Grey wasn’t the type of person who would steal from them since she didn’t seem to pay much attention to their car or what they had in it.  
Her mom then walked over to them. She could tell that she didn’t trust Grey very much. She saw her mom briefly glance at the gun Bellamy was holding. She didn’t want to know what her mom was thinking at that point because it seemed like she noticed how they didn’t have very much. She had looked at their supplies before they had left and knew that they wouldn’t be able to take in another person which made her wonder what was going to happen to the injured girl in front of her.

“Clarke what are you thinking about?” her mom asked. She could tell that her daughter was thinking about something. She saw that she was looking at the young injured girl. As she thought about what her daughter could be thinking she came up with one thought. She was thinking about what was going to happen to the injured girl since they didn’t have the room or the resources to take in another person.

“I’m just wondering about what’s going to happen to her since we can’t take in another person,” Clarke answered. She could tell that her mom had come to the same conclusion that she had.

“I’m sure Grey has somewhere she could take her. Did you see her clothes, they’re clean which mean she had somewhere to stay which means that she could probably take her in. Also, it doesn’t exactly look like she’s starving or anything which means that she must have food. She’s also not carrying water which means that either she has transport somewhere or where she’s staying is close by,” Bellamy stated. He had been looking at her and what she had with her to see if she had anything they needed or anything he wanted.  
He then thought about what he had just said and realized that if she had a place that was safe and had food and water then they could follow her find it. They could make, a plan, come back and take it from her and whoever was with her there. He then thought about the food they would have.

“Bellamy, I know what you’re thinking but the place we have is safe. We have food and water we don’t need to take what she has,” Clarke told him. She could see that he was thinking about attacking the place that Grey was staying at. She didn’t see the point since where they were staying was safe and there was food and water there they didn’t need to pick a fight just because they might have nicer food.  
She could tell that if they weren’t careful he would talk to some of the others in their group to get them to agree to attack wherever Grey was staying. She didn’t think that it would be a good, idea to unnecessarily attack somewhere when they didn’t have to. She didn’t want to move people to somewhere else when there was no reason. It would be a huge risk which may not benefit them at all.

“I know, it’s just what happens when we run out of food or we run out of water, what do we do then?” Bellamy questioned. He wanted to have a back up plan incase something went wrong where they were and they had to leave. He didn’t want to be stuck wondering around looking for another safe place especially since he had to look out for his sister as well.

“We don’t have to think about that yet we still have enough food and water for the amount of people we have and it’s safe were we are,” Clarke stated. She then looked over to her mom to see what she thought about what Bellamy was saying. She saw that her mom seemed to be considering what he had said.  
She knew that eventually they were going to run out of either food or water then they would have to either try to find more or leave where they were. She wasn’t even sure if everyone with them was ready for that to happen. She then thought about making a small scout party to look around for other possible places they could live. 

“We have enough for now but you know that it won’t last forever and I just want us to be prepared for when we do run out. I just want to see where she lives and what it’s like there incase we need to move,” Bellamy stated. He could tell that Clarke was thinking about what he was saying. He could also tell that her mom agreed with him.

“I just don’t want you to hurt people when we may not have to. You’re acting like we’re going to have to take what they have when we could always share whatever we have with them and they can share with us. I know that it doesn’t always work out that way but I don’t want us to start with violence and act like it’s our only solution,” Clarke reasoned. She didn’t want people getting hurt if they didn’t have to but if it came to one of her people getting hurt or someone else she would do what she had to.

“Look I know what you’re saying and I know that you want everything to be okay but that’s not going to happen,” Abby stated. She knew that her daughter wanted everything to be fine and she didn’t want anyone to get hurt. It was something she was sure wasn’t going to happen. They were going to lose people and they were going to have to fight. That meant that she didn’t completely agree with Bellamy’s approach because it would just speed things up.

“I know that’s not going to happen but we don’t have to go and attack people we don’t know just because we think that they might have something we’ll eventually need,” Clarke told them. She could tell that they we both considering attacking whoever Grey was staying with. She then remembered that Grey was crouched down behind them treating the injured girl that they had for a moment completely forgotten about. She then looked over to where they were and saw that Grey was just finishing treating the girl. 

Grey could feel someone looking at her and glanced back to see that it was Clarke who was looking at her. She had heard their whole conversation and wasn’t surprised by it. She had known that strangers would see that she wasn’t carrying food or water and that her clothes were clean. She had heard the fact that Clarke didn’t want to attack where she was but her friend Bellamy did.  
She then noticed that it seemed like they had forgotten about the injured girl that was there. She had treated her the best she could with what limited supplies she had on her. She had experience treating people with very limited supplies so treating a few broken bones and a puncture wound wasn’t that hard for her. She was now just waiting for the girl to wake up so she could talk to her.

“You heard everything we just said didn’t you,” Clarke stated. She could tell by the look on her face that there was no way she hadn’t.

“Yeah I heard what you were saying and I understand why you’re thinking of following me since where I came from seems like a safe place but how can you be so sure about that?” Grey told them. She could tell that they were going by how she looked but they had just let in a lot of people into the hotel she had come from. She knew that everything could go down hill from the time she had left to when she got back.

“What do you mean how can we be sure?” Bellamy questioned. He didn’t understand why she was trying to make it seem like where she had come from wasn’t safe when it clearly was. 

“I mean that a lot happened right before I left that could mean that if I go back it might not be safe anymore,” Grey told him.  
“If so much happened then why’d you leave?” Clarke asked wondering why she was out there if a lot was going on where she was staying. She was trying to figure her out but she was having a really hard time doing it since she couldn’t quite get an idea of who she was or what had happened to her to be able to judge her character.

“I left because I am looking for medical supplies or anything I can find since a large group of people where let in to where I am staying and some of them are injured and we don’t have enough supplies to treat them all,” Grey answered. She still left out the fact the fact that she was getting rid of the gun across her back because it would only make this more confusing to explain. It would also tell them that the group she was around were barely armed and would be an easy target.

“So, what you’re trying to tell us is that your group just let in a whole bunch of strangers for no reason at all and now your out her trying to find supplies to help them. Why would you do something like that?” Bellamy stated. He couldn’t believe that she would be dumb enough to do something like that. 

“I am not the sort of person that can stand by and do nothing when I see people who need help. Have you been out here very much?” Grey replied. She had noticed that he didn’t seem to be looking around very much. She also noticed that he was only focused on her and he obviously didn’t hear the walker that was coming up behind him.

“I been out here a lot unlike you,” Bellamy answered. He didn’t get why she was asking him something so stupid. He had been out of their camp a lot but not quite as much as Clarke though.

Grey looked at Clarke to see if she could hear the walker that was walking slowly up behind them. She saw the confused look she gave her until. She glanced behind her trying to hint to the walker without having to say anything. As she watched she noticed that Clarke had started to concentrate on listening for something and she then saw her turn around and walk toward the walker. The second she saw Clarke stab it in the head she looked to see what Bellamy’s reaction was going to be and she saw him flinch slightly.

“I been out here a lot longer than you I have only recently found somewhere that is somewhat safe. Before I found it, I was out her on my own for most of it and I’ve met people a lot worse than you in my life even before this started,” Grey told him. She didn’t think he would believe her but she knew that Clarke and her mom would.

“How can you be sure that I’m not one of the worst people you’ve met in your life you’ve barely met me and you don’t know what I’ve done,” Bellamy stated. He didn’t like the fact that the stranger seemed to be getting to Clarke and her mom and seemed to be making them believe that she wasn’t dangerous. That they should leave her alone and not try to take the place she had that was safe.

“I’m still standing here uninjured and you seem to listen when someone tells you to do something. A lot of the bad people that I have met don’t listen to anyone and they would have shot me the second they saw me,” Grey answered. She could tell that Clarke believe her since she seemed curious to know more about her past and the people she had been around. She could also tell that her mom was a lot more cautious about what she was saying.

“That doesn’t mean anything I could still shoot you if I wanted to and no one can stop me,” Bellamy stated. He didn’t like the fact that she seemed to think that he would listen to everything that Clarke and her mother told him to do. He made his own decisions.

“So, you don’t want to shoot me then,” Grey answered. She knew that she was pushing her luck by trying to annoy Bellamy but she had to get an idea of how far she could push him before he tried anything.

“The fact that I haven’t shot you yet doesn’t mean I won’t shoot you in the future,” Bellamy retorted. He was slowly getting more annoyed with the strange girl in front of him. He was really considering shooting her just to prove his point but then he wasn’t sure how Clarke or her mom would react if he did.

“So, are you going to let me help the injured girl or do I have to worry about getting shot?” Grey questioned. She wanted to keep annoying him but she knew that if she didn’t get back to helping the injured girl they had stumbled upon then she wasn’t going to make it.

“Fine you can help her so we can leave,” Bellamy stated. He just wanted to get out of there. He really didn’t like the strange girl but he still wanted to find out where she had come from.

“Bellamy we’re not leaving them alone out here we have to at least stay and make sure the injured girl is going to be okay before we leave,” Clarke stated. She had to admit that she like seeing someone get under his skin. She had known him for a while now and he was like a brother to her so it was always interesting to see how he reacted to different people. She wanted to keep Grey around but she knew that she had to get back to where she had come from because it sounded like there were a lot of injured people that needed her help.

“Do we have to stay?” Bellamy complained. He just wanted to get in their car and drive away. He didn’t like being out in the open long if he could help it.

“Yes, we have to stay,” Abby stated. She then asked Grey if she needed help with anything since she knew limited medicine. She could follow instructions though which meant that she would be able to help a bit.

Grey told Abby what she needed her to do so that they could make sure the young woman lying in front of them didn’t die. She then asked Clarke if she could help them with a few things since some of the injuries that the girl had required more hands. She talked both of them through what they needed to do. Everything was going fine until she heard low moaning coming from behind her.  
She turned to glance in the direction of the sound. She saw a walker coming towards them but she couldn’t move yet since she was still stitching up a long cut in the girls’ leg. She glanced over the girl at Clarke who was looking behind her at the walker that was slowly making its way towards them. She had a feeling that once it got close enough then Clarke would take it out with the large hunting knife that was at her waist.  
She listened to the moaning of the walker as it got closer to them. As it got closer she glanced up at Clarke who had move her hand to the hilt of the knife reading to stab the walker once it got closer. She paused what she was doing when it started getting closer to them before Clarke could even pull her knife Grey heard a loud gunshot ring out. She glared at Bellamy who was standing there with his gun pointed at the walker who was still walking slowly towards them.  
She quickly finished the stitches she was doing before she pull a knife from her waist turning and stabbing the walker in the head just as it was about to lean down to bite her.  
She was about to yell at him asking if he was insane but was interrupted by the sound of more walkers coming attracted by the noise of the gunshot. She looked around to see if she could see where they were coming from but there were so many coming from all different directions that she couldn’t pinpoint where the closest ones were coming from.

“Bellamy why’d you do that are you insane you just attracted all the walkers around to where we are. I had it you didn’t have to try shoot it or at the very least you could have at least killed it,” Clarke exclaimed. She could hear at least six or seven walkers coming towards them.

“I couldn’t exactly see your hand on your knife how was I meant to know that you had it handled,” Bellamy exclaimed defending himself. He didn’t know why she was so made at him for defending them.

“We need to move her somewhere that we can defend properly since if we stay out in the open like this it will only take moments before we’re completely surrounded,” Grey stated. She was glad that Clarke had yelled at Bellamy for trying to shoot the walker since she had to focus on what she was doing and couldn’t. She then looked around to see if she could spot somewhere they could move to.

“We could take shelter in the car for now until we get a better idea of how many walkers there are,” Abby told them. She instantly saw Bellamy glare at her but she just gave him a very stern look and he gave in since she was the adult there he had to listen to what she told him.

“Fine,” Bellamy grumbled. He went and got in the drivers’ seat so he could control whether they went anywhere or not. There was no way he was going to help Clarke and Abby with the injured girl or the stranger.

Grey managed to finish what she had to do before they tried to move the injured girl into the car. She noticed that it wasn’t going to work with all three of them trying to move her so she decided to see if she could move her more easily by herself. She moved so that she could lift her without making any of her injuries worse. She picked her up slowly making sure that she wasn’t going to drop her while she was carrying her to the car.

Clarke watched Grey as she carefully picked up the injured girl and carry her like it was nothing. She was wondering how strong she was since she knew that she would struggle if she had to life anyone by herself and carry them. She then looked around to see if she could get an idea of how many walkers there were coming towards them. As she looked around she counted as least ten that she could see. There were a lot more that she could hear that she couldn’t see.  
She moved towards the car keeping an eye on the walkers closest to where they were. She pulled out her knife prepared to use it. She then noticed that there was someone standing right next to her. She glanced to her left to see who it was. She saw Grey standing next to her with her knife in her hand prepared to fight the walkers that were coming for them. She wondered why she wasn’t in the car with the injured girl but she didn’t have a chance to ask because a walker got a bit to close to her before Grey stabbed it in the head.  
She hated the fact that Grey had killed it for her but she hated the fact that she had let herself get so distracted. She turned her attention back to the walkers crowding around them. She stabbed out at some of them while Grey stabbed out at others. She heard her mom yelling at her to get in the car where it was but she wasn’t going to leave Grey out there alone to defend them. She knew that Grey wasn’t going to get in the car and hide from the walkers.

Grey was slightly surprised when Clarke ignored her mom yelling for her to get in the car. She had a feeling that the only reason that Clarke was still there and not safely in the car was because she didn’t want to leave her alone to deal with the walkers. She had a feeling that her and Clarke would be friends if they kept in touch. She stabbed another walker but more just kept coming. As they killed one two more showed up in its place.  
She had an idea but she wasn’t sure whether she would be able to make it to her bike from where they were. She looked at the walkers around her before she glanced at Clarke. She would need Clarke to be somewhere safe is she was going to try to make it to her bike since the two of them were barely managing to keep the walkers away from them. She was sure that if it was just one of them they wouldn’t last very long.

“I have an idea but I need you to trust me!” Grey yelled to Clarke. She had to yell to be heard of the noise of all the walkers around them.

“What’s your plan?” Clarke yelled back.

“I have a motorbike stashed close to her if I can get to it I have something that will draw the walkers away from here!” Grey answered. She hoped that Clarke would trust her.

“What do you need me to do?” Clarke asked.  
“I need you to get in the car and close the door I’ll be fine just trust me okay,” Grey replied. She saw Clarke hesitate before she opened the car door and slipped in closing the door behind her.  
She then killed the two walkers closest to her before climbing onto the roof of the car. She moved out reach of the walkers below her while she tried to think of a way to clear a path threw them long enough for her to get through. She still had the rifle across her back. She took it off and looked at it closely to see if she could use it as a distraction. She then tried to make the trigger as sensitive as she could so that if she threw it, it would go off when it hit the ground.  
She tested it by banging the butt of the gun against the roof of the car gently. So, she could see how sensitive the trigger was now. When it went off with her barely hitting it she knew that it would possibly work. She knew that it wasn’t going to distract them for long so she had to be ready to move the second they got distracted.  
Before she threw the gun though she took out the bullets leaving one in the chamber so she didn’t waste them since ammo was hard to find. She paused to ready herself for the sprint through a hoard of walkers. She threw the gun as far as she could and jumped down once the gun had gone off and created a small distraction. This caused a small gap in the mass of walkers that she quickly sprinted through before they were focused back on coming after her. She then heard someone banging something inside the car.  
She glanced back to see that it was Clarke trying to get the walkers to focus back on the car so that she would be able to get away from them. She ran for her motorcycle which was hiding not far from where she had run into Clarke, her mom and Bellamy and where they had found the injured girl. She kept glancing behind her to see how close the walkers were getting and when they got to close to her she would kill them but a lot of them where heading back to the car because of the noise Clarke was making.  
She made it to her motorbike and found the bag she was looking for. She had been in the military for a few years before the viral outbreak that turned people into flesh eating undead zombies. She had a bag that she kept locked that had her specially made gun and a few grenades in it. She kept the keys for the bag and the locked box that she had the grenades in around her neck. She didn’t tell anyone that she had a locked box that had explosives in it since she knew that people would react badly to it.  
The only reason she had it with her was the fact that the world had basically ended and she had been lucky enough to be at a military base when it happened so she stocked up as much as she needed to. She didn’t take much because she knew that she would be okay without needing to take a whole bunch of guns and ammunition with her. She took as little as possible so that she wouldn’t make herself a target because she knew that the more stuff she had the more she would be targeted by scavengers looking for supplies.  
She unlocked her bag pulling out the locked ammo box that she kept the grenades in out. She unlocked it and pulled out two grenades. She had was going to use as a distraction and she was going to use the other to blow up as many of them as she could. She went back to near where the car was. She stayed back so that she wouldn’t attract to many of them. As she looked around she tried to find the best place to set off the first grenade.  
She knew that she couldn’t set it off on the road because she could risk destroying it. As she looked around she noticed a large clearing off the side of the road. She slowly moved toward it hoping that not many of the walkers would notice that she was there because she could risk being surrounded. She made it to where she was going to place the first grenade with only two or three walkers noticing that she was there.  
She took care of the walkers before she clears a small dip in the ground where she was going to throw the grenade since she was going to risk arming it and trying to run to a safe distance. She moved to a safe distance away before she pulled the pin and armed it. She threw it at the small dip she had made. It landed right where she wanted it to before it went of creating a big fire ball followed by a loud bang.  
She watched as all of the walkers around the car started moving towards where the explosion had come from. She waited for a few minutes until most of the walkers were around where the first grenade had gone off before she armed and threw the second one she was holding. The second explosion sent walkers flying and she curled up protecting her head and stomach from the pieces of walker that came flying in her direction. She stayed like that for a few minutes while the pieces that had been thrown high into the sky came down.  
Once she was sure that no more pieces of walker were falling she stood up and walked over to the car. As she got closer Bellamy got out holding a gun in his hand aiming it towards her head. She knew that he was thinking that she would have another one that she was going to throw at them. She didn’t.

“What the hell did you just do?” Clarke asked shocked by what she had just happened. She had expected her to have a plan but she had no idea that Greys’ plan would involve explosives.

“I had a few explosives stashed close by that I was coming to put the gun I had with them when everything happened,” Grey told her. She wasn’t lying she had told Travis and the others that she was going to get rid of the gun. She had been planning to find her bike and drive further away from the hotel where she was staying to stash the gun and move the explosives from her bag to hide them somewhere only she would be able to find them.

“Do you have any more?” Bellamy questioned. He didn’t trust her and the fact that she had access to explosive made him wonder what she would do with them if she ever needed to move to a new place.

“I have one left but I’m not going to use it not unless I absolutely have to,” Grey told him. She could tell that he was thinking that she could use it on them or wherever they were staying. She didn’t blame him for not trusting her she knew that if she was protecting somewhere she would be just as cautious.

“How can we be sure you’re not lying to us right now?” Abby questioned. 

Clarke looked at her mother she hadn’t expected that question to come from her since Bellamy was the one who didn’t trust Grey at all. She had expected her mom to be more trusting. She looked at Grey who didn’t seem surprised at all by the fact that it was Abby that had asked her that. She wondered why she wasn’t surprised.

“I’m not lying to you I have no reason to use it against you. I know that doesn’t help much I just don’t know how to make you believe,” Grey answered. She wanted them to trust her and she had given them a really good reason to since she had saved them from the mess Bellamy had created. It was up to them to decide what happened next.

“Why should we trust you?” Bellamy stated. 

“She did just use two explosives to help us with the walkers you attracted to use when you tried to shoot a walker what else does she need to do to prove herself to you?” Clarke answered. She didn’t want to deal with Bellamy asking the same question over and over again she just wanted to get back to the others. She hated being so far from them because she knew that something could go wrong there at any moment and they wouldn’t know until they got back.

“Is that meant to make me trust her?” Bellamy asked turning to look at Clarke.

“I think it should mean that you can trust her a little,” Clarke answered. She knew that he wasn’t ever probably going to completely trust Grey but it seemed like he didn’t want to shoot her as much any more which was a start.

“Fine. What are we going to do with the injured girl?” Bellamy turned to ask Abby that question since he knew that Clarke would probably suggest that they should take her back with them.

“Grey would you be able to take her with you to where you’re staying since we won’t be able to look after another person where we are?” Abby asked. She hoped that Grey would be able to take the girl. She didn’t want to abandon her but there was nothing else they could do for her.

“I can take her where I’m staying should be safe enough for her to stay while she recovers then we can go from there,” Grey told them. She knew that she would have to explain what had happened to Travis and the others. She knew that Alicia would understand why she was helping the injured girl though even if her step dad would tell her that she shouldn’t let them keep staying there.  
She then carefully got the injured girl shifting her so that she could carry her without causing any of her injuries to get worse. She then looked at Clarke before thanking her for not letting Bellamy shoot her and trusting her to take care of their walker problem. She then said goodbye to Abby and turned walking away in the direction she had come from. She glanced back to see that Bellamy was watching her carefully so she decided to take a different way back to confuse him so that he wouldn’t be able to follow her straight back to the hotel she was sheltering in.  
She walked the long way back to the hotel making sure that she couldn’t be followed so that even if Bellamy tried he wouldn’t get very far. She had to pause for a few minutes when she was almost there to check over the girl she was carrying to make sure that she was doing okay. Once she was sure that nothing had gotten worse she picked her back up and continued walking back.  
A little while later she saw the gates of the hotel. As she walked through the gate she had barely taken two steps before Travis was there demanding to know what was going on.

“What happened, why are you bringing a stranger here?” Travis instantly questioned. He had seen Grey walk through the gates carrying someone and he had to know what was going on. 

“I was getting rid of the gun when I found her on the side of the road. I stopped to help her and decided that it would be best if I brought her back her so that she had somewhere safe to recover,” Grey answered. She left out the fact that she had met other survivors because she knew that Travis wouldn’t react very well to the fact that she was talking to strangers. She was sure that if she told him one of the first thoughts that would go through his head would be that she was going to tell the about the hotel and everything they had there.

“So, you found some random stranger on the side of the road and thought that it would be a good idea to bring them here,” Travis yelled.

“I saw someone that needed help so I am helping them. I wasn’t just going to leave her there to die or be eaten by walkers,” Grey stated. She was trying to remain calm even though Travis was really starting to get to her. 

“What happens when she gets better and goes and tells her friends about this place or did you not think about that before you brought her here,” Travis told her. He couldn’t believe that she was dumb enough to do something like this. The only reason he wasn’t telling her to leave was because she seemed to be getting to be friends with Alicia.

“Her injuries are from a car accident and she was left on the side of the road by the people she was with so why exactly would she go and tell them about this place if they left her to die?” Grey retorted. She saw Travis trying to think of something to say to that but he couldn’t. Then she saw Alicia walking over to them with her mom close behind.  
She saw the cautious look on Maddison’s face and she knew that she had thought the exact same thing as Travis when she saw that she had an injured girl in her arms. She looked to see what Alicia’s reaction was going to be and she saw that she just seemed to be worried about the girl. 

“Drop your bag we need to make sure that you aren’t trying to bring the gun back in with you also we need to search the girl you’re bringing in with you to make sure she isn’t armed,” Maddison told her as she walked over to where they were standing just inside the gate.

Grey carefully lowered the girl to the ground before handing the bag she had with her to Maddison. She saw that Travis moved to search the girl as soon as she had set her down. As Travis searched the girl she kept a close eye on what he was doing to make sure that he didn’t make any of the girls’ injuries worse. At least he was being relatively careful while searching her and once he was done she wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t found anything.

“Were you a doctor or something before this?” Alicia asked. She had done some volunteer work in a hospital before everything had happened and she saw how cleanly the girls’ injuries had been bandaged. It looked to her like Grey had done it before.

“I worked as a doctor for a while before this happened but I learnt most of what I know about medicine outside of a hospital,” Grey answered. She knew that this wouldn’t change how Travis acted towards her because he seemed like the type of person that would never admit that he was wrong about something and would never change his mind about how he felt about someone.

“How long have you been on your own?” Maddison asked. She had just realized that they barely knew anything about Grey and if she was going to be sticking around she wanted to get to know her better. She could tell that her and her daughter would become good friends just by how they acted around each other. It was like they had known each other for longer than just a few hours.

“I’ve been on my own since a few months after it all started,” Grey told her. She could see that Maddison was going to be asking her a lot more questions since she was starting to become friends with Alicia. It didn’t bother her to have someone ask a whole bunch of questions if they weren’t all really stupid questions with obvious answers.

“Did you try to find anyone I’m sure you have family out there somewhere,” Maddison asked. She didn’t understand why someone so young would choose to stay on their own for so long.

“My half sister and most of my friends are doctors and were working in the beginning. I managed to see what happened to the hospital where they were working and I know that if any of them made it out of the city then they would be moving around trying to find somewhere safe. I found somewhere safe where I stayed for a bit. I tried looking for them for a while but couldn’t find any trace of them so I kept to myself after that so I didn’t have to worry about anyone other than myself it was easier that way,” Grey answered looking at the ground.  
She knew that her sister hadn’t made it and that most of the people she worked with hadn’t either. She had spent some time with some of her military friends but the base she had been staying at became unsafe. She had seen a lot of her friends killed by people who wanted the weapons that they had or wanted to take the helicopters or the armored vehicles that we on the base. She had managed to get away from there and had stayed by herself so that she wouldn’t have to watch anyone else die.  
She glanced at Travis to see what his reaction was going to be since he didn’t seem to like her so she wondered whether he would believe what she was telling him. She saw that he seemed skeptical. She had a feeling that she could say anything she wanted and he wouldn’t believe that she was telling the truth.

“Do you think if any of you friends are still alive you’ll see them again?” Alicia asked. She could tell that she had lost a lot of people in the beginning. 

“I don’t know it’s possible,” Grey answered. She was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to see any of her close friends again since they were most likely dead but she still hoped that she would.

“What are we going to do with her?” Travis interrupted before Maddison or Alicia could ask any more questions. He didn’t like the fact that the guys at the gate had let Grey bring someone in.

“We can take her to one of the empty rooms and keep an eye on her until she wakes up then we can ask her what happened,” Maddison stated. She saw the look Travis was giving Grey and knew that he didn’t like the fact that she had brought someone back with her. She looked at Grey to make sure that she would be okay carrying the girl to one of the empty rooms. When she saw that she was they headed towards the stairs.

Grey followed Maddison to one of the empty rooms on a floor that they had already cleared. The walked into the room and she lay the injured girl down on one of the two beds in the room. She was careful not to hurt her while she put her down. She heard her groan softly but she didn’t wake up.  
She glanced at Alicia and Maddison to see what they were thinking. She could see that they seemed to be worried about the injured girl then she looked at Travis and he just seemed like he couldn’t wait till she was better and could leave. She had a feeling that if it had been up to him they wouldn’t have let anyone in.  
She kept an eye on the injured girl just waiting for her to wake up. It took a few hours for the girl to come to but when she did she seemed scared and unsure about where she was. She walked over to where she was lying to talk to her to tell her what had happened and what was going on.

“Your okay it’s safe here. You were in an accident and I found you on the side of the road. You’re in a hotel that’s been mostly cleared so you can recover. I’ve looked over your injuries and nothing seems to serious but you will be in a lot of pain for a while,” Lexie told her as checked over her again. 

“Where are my friends are they okay?” the girl asked confused by the fact that she was alone in a strange place.

“When I found you, you were alone there was no one else with you,” Grey told her. She could tell that the girl didn’t understand what had happened to her and seem really worried about her friends even though they had abandoned her on the side of the road.

“I don’t believe you why would they leave me on the side if the road?” the girl asked. She couldn’t believe that they would leave her there not after everything they had gone through together.

“I know that you don’t want to believe me but I’m telling you the truth. My name’s Grey by the way,” Grey told her. She knew that the girl must have been with the people that had left her for a while at least otherwise she wouldn’t have been so shocked by the fact that they had left her. 

“Raven,” the girl answered. 

She could tell that Raven was wondering why her friends had left her and whether they were injured or not. She could tell that she was still in shock slightly because she didn’t seem to feel the full extent of her injuries. She at least knew her name now which was a start. She had to find out more about her and who she had been with.

“How much do you remember about what happened leading up to your accident?” Grey asked. She had to know if she remembered anything about how it had happened since there was no car found where she was it meant that her friends had driven away. It also meant that the accident could have been somewhere else and they just dumped her because they realized how badly injured, she was and couldn’t look after her.

“I don’t remember much about what happened just before the accident I just remember talking with my friends then I heard someone yell something then everything went black. We had been looking for supplies in an abandon store but we didn’t find anything that we could use,” Raven answered. She didn’t know why she was asking her about what they’d been doing before the accident.

“Did you have anything with you that other people would want?” Grey continued to question her on what had been happening before the accident. She wanted to find out as much as she could about her friends and who ever had crashed into them so she would be able to keep an eye out for them.

“I don’t think we had anything anyone would want. We barely had enough food and water for ourselves let alone anyone else. We also didn’t have much ammo or any weapons that people would try steal from us,” Raven stated.

The second she said that Grey knew why they had abandoned her on the side of the road after their accident. She had just told her that they weren’t able to find more food or water and that they were running low. She had a strong feeling that they had dumped her so that they would have more food and water for themselves. 

“You should try to get some rest I’m going to go and see what painkillers I can find since you’re going to need them when you wake up,” Grey told her. She could see that Raven seemed tired. She knew from experience being in a serious accident would always make anyone tired so she was going to leave her to rest and check on her every hour or so to make sure that she was doing ok.

“Thanks,” Raven replied. She didn’t really know what to say and she was starting to slowly feel the full extent of her injuries as well as how tired she was. She hadn’t been sleeping very well since it had all started and she guessed with the accident that it was finally catching up to her.

Grey walked out and almost walked straight into Travis who seemed to be guarding Raven’s room like at any moment she was going to try to attack them and take over the hotel. She didn’t know why he seemed so against people since she was almost sure that they hadn’t run into anyone that bad while they had been out there. She then walked away going to her room to look through the medical supplies that she had to see what painkillers she still had.  
As she walked away though she heard someone following her but when she glanced behind her, she saw that it was just Alicia. She slowed down to let her catch up. She knew that she was probably coming to ask her how Raven was doing. Then she looked behind her and noticed Travis glaring at her from where he was standing outside of Raven’s door.

“How’s she doing?” Alicia asked. She wanted to know if the girl Grey had brought in was going to be okay since she hadn’t looked like she was in good shape when she had last seen her.

“I think she’s going to okay but she’s going to be in a lot of pain over the next few weeks. I managed to get her to tell me a bit about what happened to her and I got her to tell me that her name’s Raven but I didn’t ask to many questions since she’s needs to rest,” Grey answered. She had noticed that Raven wasn’t much older than Alicia which could be part of the reason that Alicia was so worried about her making it since it was a glimpse into what could happen to her outside of the hotel.

“Is there anything we can do to help her with the pain?” Alicia asked. She had to know if there was anything she could do since she knew that it could just as easily of been her injured and needing help. 

“I’m going to see if I have anything that can help her with her pain but I’m not sure what I have,” Grey answered.

“Did she say anything about how long she’d been out there for when you talked to her?” Alicia questioned. She was curious to know more about the stranger Grey had brought back with her.

“I didn’t ask her how long she’d been out there for I asked her mostly about the accident she was in and what had happened just before it. I’m guessing by the fact that you’re this curious means that you haven’t been out there very long and if you have then you didn’t stick around the cities,” Grey told her. She had seen it when she had first met Alicia and her family that they hadn’t been in any of the major cities since the still didn’t seem to realize just how bad everything had gotten. She had seen the worst in people even before the world was overrun by the walking dead.  
“How can you tell that we didn’t stick around any of the cities?” Alicia asked. She wanted to know why it was so obvious that they had managed to avoid a lot of what had been happening until they had gotten there.

“You still trust people and you still try to see the good in most situations. I know you’ve lost someone though I can see that you understand what it’s like to lose someone to this,” Grey answered. She didn’t know who she had lost but she could see that it had been someone really close to her.

“How can you be so sure I’ve lost someone to this?” Alicia responded. She had to know how Grey could tell that she had lost someone even though they’d barely spoken to each other about their past. She also didn’t want to think back to when it had happened.

“I can tell because I know what it’s like to lose people to this and I’m good a reading people. I’ve been through so much even before the dead started coming back to life and because of that I can tell when people have lost someone or gone through something that they don’t want to talk about,” Grey answered. It was clear to her that Alicia didn’t want to think about it. 

“Who’d you lose to this?” Alicia asked curious to find out more about Grey’s past and who she had been with before she’d ended up at the hotel.

“I lost my friends; my half-sister and I don’t know what happened to my foster siblings. I was meant was meant to be working in Seattle. I’m a surgeon so I would have been in a hospital when this started but I am also enlisted in the army and I got deployed overseas a month before things got really bad. I flew back before air traffic was shut down and landed in Sacramento. I was on a chopper heading back to Seattle when we got diverted back to Sacramento. A lot happened after that and then eventually I ended up here,” Grey answered. She knew that Alicia would have more questions about what she had gone through before she had ended up there. She wanted to know more about what Alicia had gone through as well.

“How’d you keep fighting even after losing so much?” Alicia asked. She’d been struggling with everything that had been happening and having to keep an eye on her brother it wasn’t easy.

“I’ve been through a lot and I guess that I just don’t want to go back to feeling like nothing’s going to get better so I just keep doing what I’ve always done. I help the people I can and fight when I have to it’s not easy but it’s kept me alive,” Grey told her. She could tell that Alicia was finding it hard to deal with everything that’s happened.

“I’m glad you on our side then because I have a feeling that we wouldn’t win if we were on the wrong side of you,” Alicia stated trying to lighten the mood a little. It worked because she got a slight laugh from Grey.

“I don’t think that you’d be able to get on my bad side,” Grey told her. She felt a lot calmer. She liked talking with Alicia it just seemed like she was able to get her to stop thinking about everything bad that could happen and focus on what was happening right then.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Alicia retorted. She almost managed to say it with a straight face but couldn’t keep it up for very long before she started laughing at how stupid it sounded. It just reminded her of all the bad action movies she had seen with her brother.

Grey just shook her head with a smile on her face. Before they reach her room where she had all of her stuff hidden. She opened the door walking in and holding it open for Alicia. She watched her to see if she would be able to find her hiding spots.

Alicia looked around the room noticing that it looked extremely tidy and didn’t really look like anyone lived in it. She then looked closer at everything in the room knowing that someone as cautious as Grey would hide anything that she thought was valuable or would possibly get stolen. As she looked around, she realized that Grey wouldn’t put anything worth something somewhere obvious so she looked for the least obvious hiding spaces.  
She looked down the back of the draws of the bedside tables and found a knife but nothing that she had actually been looking for. She then tried in the bathroom looking through the draws and down the backs of them and just when she was about to leave, she noticed that the mirror had been moved slightly. She could feel Grey’s eyes following her as she looked though the room.  
She carefully shifted the mirror revealing a hole carefully made in the wall behind it. In the hole she found a small amount of medicine and the magazine clip for a gun. It made her wonder where the gun was because it wasn’t in the hole with the rest of the stuff.

“You’re observant,” Grey remarked from the doorway. She had been wondering if Alicia would notice that the mirror could be moved. She had left it slightly ajar so that it would be easier to move if she had to get to what was behind it in a hurry.  
She noticed that Alicia was looking at how much there was there and saw her realize that it wasn’t much. She knew that she had to find somewhere to stock up but she hadn’t found anywhere that was safe enough for her to get the supplies she needed alone. She had a feeling that a couple of the places she had found could be accessible now that she wouldn’t be alone. She wasn’t sure though whether Travis would let Alicia go anywhere with her since he seemed to have made up his mind about her being dangerous.

“You don’t have very much here. Is this everything you have?” Alicia asked. She hoped that Grey was going to say that she had hidden more somewhere else. It only took her glancing at Grey’s expression to tell that what she had found was all she had.

Grey walked over to her grabbing some of the medicine from the hole she had created behind the mirror. She made sure that she had grabbed what they needed before she stepped back. She could tell that Alicia was thinking of where they would find more supplies and how they would get them. It was something she had thought about for a while ever since she had found somewhere relatively safe.  
She told her that she had a map of the city that they could use to mark out places to search later but they had to get back to Raven first. She saw Alicia nod before the left her room and started walking back down the hall towards the room they had put Raven in.  
As they got closer to Raven’s room, she saw that Travis was still there guarding the door. She didn’t take any notice of him though as she walked with Alicia towards the room. It wasn’t until the got closer that she saw that Travis had moved to stand in front of the door so that they wouldn’t be able to go in to see Raven. She wondered whether he had moved because he had seen her walking with Alicia or whether he had moved because he didn’t want her going back in there to help Raven.

“You have to move so we can go in there,” Grey stated. She kept all emotion out of her voice. She was annoyed at how he was acting but she couldn’t let him know that because it would only make him act worse.

“I’m not moving I didn’t want to take her in. While she’s here I’m going to stay standing here making sure no one go in or out without my okay,” Travis replied not wanting to let either of them into the room.

“She needs medical attention or she’ll most likely go into shock and then you’ll have her death on you,” Grey told him. She looked him in the eye when she said that and saw that he didn’t seem to care that Raven could die if he didn’t move. It made her blood run cold. She had seen people with looks like that before and it had never ended well for her or anyone around them.

“I’m not letting either of you in there,” Travis stated.

“Travis you have to let us in there,” Alicia stated not liking how he seemed to be looking indifferent to the fact that the girl in the room could be dying while they were standing around arguing.

“I said I’m not letting you in there,” Travis stated his voice becoming more, firm.

“If you don’t move soon then I will go and get my mom and I’m sure if she was here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Alicia replied. She knew that he wouldn’t do something like this to her while her mom was around.

“You’re wrong we would still be having this conversation even is she was,” Travis stated. 

“Even if who was here?” Madison asked as she walked over to them.

“Travis wouldn’t let us in to see the girl Grey brought in,” Alicia told her. She could tell that Travis was starting to give in slightly because of the fact that her mom was there.

“Travis is what she’s saying true?” Madison asked looking at him. She wasn’t entirely sure that she believed, Alicia when she said he wouldn’t let them in but since her and Grey were standing in front of Travis who was standing in the door way, she had to consider it.

“I just don’t want them getting hurt. We don’t know much about this girl and we have no idea how dangerous she is,” Travis answered.

Madison was about to say that he had a point when she saw the anger in Grey’s eyes. It didn’t make sense to her at first but then she thought about it more and realized that Grey had been out there on her own for a long time. As she thought about that and what Travis had just said she knew why Grey was angry. She was angry that he was saying that they couldn’t look after themselves and needed him to protect them.

“We can look after ourselves,” Alicia stated. She looked at her mom to see if she agreed with Travis or them.

“I don’t want to take that risk,” Travis replied.

“I’m sure they can handle themselves Travis it’s not like the girl they’re treating is able to overpower both of them,” Madison added. She noticed that Travis didn’t seem to like that she was taking their side over his though.

“I’m not,” Travis stated. There was no way he was going to let them through the door when there was even a chance that something could go wrong and Alicia could get hurt.

“I know your just being over protective since Chris is still somewhere out there but nothings going to happen to them,” Madison reassured him. She knew that part of it was that he didn’t trust Grey but she wasn’t going to get into that.

“This has nothing to do with Chris being out there I just don’t want anything to happen to Alicia,” Travis replied.

“Grey wouldn’t let anything happen to me and I can take care of myself,” Alicia told him. She could tell that he didn’t believe her but there was nothing that she could do to make him.

“How can you be so sure about that it’s not like she has done anything to prove that,” Travis argued. There was no way he was going to trust a complete stranger to keep her safe.

“She hasn’t done anything to prove that she wouldn’t either. She almost got shot before because she was making sure no one else go hurt,” Alicia argued back glaring at him.

“You trust them when they say that they can take care of themselves and if you still don’t then why don’t I go in with them. I’ll call out to you if anything happens,” Madison told him. She could see that Grey was starting to lose her patients with him.

“Fine but call me the second anything even seems slightly wrong,” Travis stated finally agreeing to let them in the room.

As they walked past him Grey made sure that she avoided looking at him because she didn’t want him to suddenly change his mind. She walked into the room and noticed that Raven was awake and seemed confused by something. She then realized that she would have heard them arguing outside.


End file.
